


Episodes

by mercy_fo



Series: Life After the Crisis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Kara is struggling after the Crisis. Alex and Lena try to help...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Life After the Crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568422
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. She just wants her sister back, all of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm hoping to make this a series. It's my first time posting/writing for the fandom. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I'd appreciate any encouragement/criticism about writing or descriptions. I can see the story in my head, but typing it out is a whole other ballgame. - I also jumped around perspectives, but it was hard to stay with one character.

The red anti-matter flowed into the DEO, one by one, the agents disintegrated. Kara watched as J’onn, Alex, and Brainy tried to run, fear in their eyes, suddenly vanishing as well. Kara couldn’t even react in time to use her super speed to save them. 

She gasps. “No, they’re all gone,” just as Lena walks around the corner. “LENA!” Kara screams, as Lena turns to see the anti-matter cross her path, her eyes darting back to Kara. Lena gives Kara a faint smile, a good-bye smile, as the red wave took Kara’s last friend away from her.

Just as soon as the anti-matter arrived, it was gone. Leaving Kara alone in the DEO, the stillness, the cold piercing as the emptiness crept in towards Kara. 

Kara fell to her knees, “they’re gone, I’m all alone.. again.” She wanted to cry, brought her hands to her face to sob in, but no tears came; the red seared in her mind: anger. She was fucking angry. 

Kara needed a release; the pressure in her stomach, her head, and her throat. She screamed at the top of her lungs, opening her eyes and throwing out her arms to expunge all her frustration and desperation. The result was her heat vision to begin demolishing the DEO, wall by wall, memory by memory.

Kara jumped up to ground her feet to get a better grip as she destroyed everything in her path. 

“KARA!” she hears a voice cry out. Who is that? No one is left but me… “Kara, please stop!” It’s Alex, but how?

Kara can’t seem to stop, she finally forces her eyes to close, deep breathes in and out, focusing on Alex’s voice. Finally feeling calmer, more centered. One last exhale and she opens her eyes.

“Oh my god,” Kara cries. Bringing her hands to cover her mouth, she examines her apartment, flames engulfing the room, glass shattered, everything ruined. She finally sees Alex by the door, still half hidden behind it, “Alex, what did I do?” as she falls to her knees and sobs.

Alex runs to her, “it’s okay, Kar, I got you. Just breathe.” Alex rubs her back trying to soothe her little sister. “Can you put the fire out? It would probably be better that the fire department isn’t called.”

Kara sits up and uses her breeze breath to encompass the room, replacing the heat with the cold stillness, so similar to what she just experienced. A dream? No, a nightmare. 

“Kara, what do you need? What can I do to help you?” Alex pleads with her, “Do… do you want me to call Lena?” Alex’s voice is so soft, trying to keep Kara calm. Kara nods her head into her sister’s chest, trying to stop the tears falling down her face.

Alex shuffles and grabs her phone out of her pocket. “Lena, Kara had another episode, can you come over?” she pauses, “okay, thanks, see you in a bit.”

\---

Lena opens Kara’s door, “oh shit. Kara??? Alex???” she can’t stop staring at the laser marks covering the apartment. She hears Alex call her name, both sisters are on Kara’s balcony with their backs to the edge of the building and knees up to their chest. Alex’s arms around Kara’s back trying to hug and comfort her. Lena leans down and rubs Kara’s legs.

“Hey,” Kara says, she makes eye contact with Lena for just a moment before reverting her eyes away. Kara turns red, ashamed Lena had to be called and witness what she did.

“Kara, it’s okay. I had a nightmare last night too.” Lena whispers to Kara, still rubbing the sides of both her legs. Lena doesn’t know if it’s even soothing Kara, but it’s soothing Lena to be able to be doing something. “Why don’t you pack a bag and you can stay with me for the rest of the weekend? I’m sure a fresh atmosphere will do you some good.” Lena is pleading for Kara to talk, say something.

“I don’t want to go back in there yet…” Kara muffles into her knees.

“That’s okay, I’ll go pack your bag.” Alex states, she kisses Kara on the top of her head and stands up to head back inside.

Lena pats Kara’s knees, “I need to make a call, you ok for a minute?” she leans down to try to make the blue eyes meet her green. Kara just nods at her, “okay, I’ll be just in the kitchen.”

Lena calls her contractor, tells him to get a crew together, and gives him the address as she takes the key for Kara’s apartment off her key ring and hides it under the mat outside. She explains to him the key’s location, that she demands discretion on the project, she wants this done by Sunday night, and what she’ll pay for that deadline to be met. 

Alex comes into the kitchen as Lena hangs up the call. They both turn to Kara, “okay, hun, how do you want to go to my place? Car or fly?” Lena asks softly. 

Alex stares at Lena, she’s being so gentle with Kara, she can’t help but feel shocked that Lena is being this way, she always imagined the Luthor not being capable of handling someone in Kara’s childlike state of shock right now. But she’s grateful, Alex has tried everything, but Lena seems to be the only one to break Kara out of the trance when she gets like this. It’s been three months since the crisis, and this is the 5th time Kara has had an episode like this. 

“Fly, I don’t want to go in the apartment,” Kara states as she stands, dusting off her legs. 

Alex hands Lena the bag and Lena walks next to Kara. “I’ll check in with you later, Alex” Lena nods in confidence, trying to reaffirm that she’ll take care of Kara, and Alex just steps back as Kara picks Lena up and they fly off.

Alex turns around, takes in the room again. A tear falls down her cheek, she recoils in surprise, not even knowing it had surfaced. She just wants her sister back, all of her.


	2. She’ll do anything to protect her, anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets cozy in Lena’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the previous events where they ended.

Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony. She walked in and went straight for Lena’s bed. Snuggled in-between the sheets and sighed. She never knows what to feel after these episodes; she usually just ends up laying in bed for the rest of the day staring off thinking of nothing, eventually falling asleep and starting the new day fresh.

But her apartment, ugh. She groaned and rolled over, hiding her head under the covers like nothing existed outside the bed. Just like during the crisis. Okay, nope. This is not going to work, she realizes she’s alone again and yanks the covers off her face and inhaled a big breath of air. 

Lena is standing at the edge of the bed, arms crossed in front of her, staring at Kara with her one eyebrow famously raised in question as to what just happened in the last 30 seconds since Kara flopped into bed. Her bed. Kara has never been in her bed before, she’s never actually been to the back half of Lena’s penthouse. 

“You ok there, Kar?” Lena finally asks.

“Uhm, yeah. I just, I, will you join me?” Kara spurts out. 

Lena does not expect that reply, but why not? They’ve cuddled on the couch for movie nights, she just wants some company. “Ok, let me change into something more comfortable.” And she disappears into her closet grabbing some yoga pants and a NCU baggy shirt before going into the bathroom to change and take off her make up. They aren’t going anywhere outside the apartment, all food can be ordered Kara could desire and she doesn’t mind if Kara sees her without being dolled up, the girl is in her bed so they’ve gotten past the formal friendship to say the least.

Lena takes her hair out of her ponytail and runs her hands through her hair scratching her scalp and stretches. God, when was the last time she relaxed on a Friday afternoon already in her comfy clothes? She chuckles a little to herself since she doesn’t think it’s happened since she got out of college. 

She goes back out to Kara and crawls in next to her, “do you want to watch a movie?” She asks as she grabs the tv remote and offers it by waving above Kara.

“Yeah, ok, but you pick something. I’m so out of sorts that I’ll just scroll for an hour before giving up.” Kara answers, Lena is shocked by that he honesty.

At least Kara realizes how she is when she is like this, that’s a good sign. But Lena doesn’t watch that much tv unless she’s with Kara. She tries to think hard about what the blonde likes to watch. Oh, she got it! 

It takes her a minute, but Lena finally finds the Wizard of Oz and begins playing it. She turns over to set the remote down and curled on her left side facing the tv in the far corner, she can see it over Kara easily enough. 

Once the movie starts, Kara turns over partially to face Lena and gives her small smile. Lena reaches her hand over and rubs Kara’s forearm to show her support. 

Kara then scoots her butt towards Lena and moves all the way over so her body is flush with Lena, bringing her pillow with, she finally turns back to face the tv and exhales a sigh of contentment. Lena brings her arm to lay across Kara’s side and her hand gripped the covers on the opposite side of Kara.

Lena smiles, she’s so happy that Kara hasn’t shut her out. Poor Alex struggled when Kara had these episodes because she wouldn’t respond to anything Alex could think of to do. The first time Alex called Lena in a panic, Lena had simply came over and her presence seemed to draw Kara back out of her shell again. She doesn’t know why, but they were all just grateful it worked. Kelly and Alex were just having Kara over for dinner and they were talking, Kara just seemed to go silent and within a few minutes she had a panic attack. 

Alex had never seen anything like it, especially from Kara. Kara gets physical injuries with work, and she is claustrophobic, but never anything so... human. 

Ever since then, whenever Kara has a problem, Lena gets a call; she doesn’t mind at all. She feels glad to be able to help the hero. Her hero. She saved all of them during that crisis, and Lena is happy to have everything back like nothing happened, well except for Kara.

When she heard the bits and pieces of the stories from the heroes and their friends about what happened after the paragon’s were sent to the Vanishing Point. That Kara was the Paragon of Hope, so fitting. Her Kara always hoped, for anyone, but especially for Lena. 

Ever since their friendship began, Kara was always on her side, never doubting that Lena was good. Even with Edge or Lillian, or even Lex. When everything pointed to Lena being a villain, even Lena saying it herself, Kara never lost hope in her that she would prevail and be the best person Kara always saw her as. The way that Kara’s smile reached all the way up to her blue eyes, oh those blue eyes. Lena could believe anything Kara said.

“Lena? Hey Lee?” 

Lena shook her head, “yeah, Kara?”

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Kara asks raising her eyebrows and crinkling her nose. 

Lena didn’t realize she sat up on her elbow and was looking at Kara.

“Oh, sorry, I just was checking on you.”

What was happening? 

“Oh, ok. I’m fine.” Kara turns back around and let’s out a sigh, “I love this movie.”

“I know you do.” Lena smiles and lies back down.

Why did she do that, just staring at the blonde’s face? She just must be tired. Lena tries to focus on ideas on how to help Kara long term, they need to figure something out. Not that she doesn’t enjoy being Kara’s savior for once, but this can’t be Kara’s new life, she looks so defeated when these episodes happen. 

Lena sighs and snuggles in closer to Kara; she’ll do anything to protect her, anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will start progressing faster, but I think the background info will help understand where I’m going with it.


	3. She’d try anything to make Lena smile for her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena realizes what could help Kara get better...

Kara passed out. The movie long been over and credits rolling, but Lena can’t fall asleep. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, Kara is her own personal heater tonight and it’s so soothing but her brain won’t shut up.

How can they help Kara? She needs something to stop these or else who knows where she could have her next episode or what she could damage, or even who...

It clicks in Lena’s mind. Why didn’t she see the connection before? She slowly crawls out of bed and goes to get her phone, she has a call to make now.

—-

Kara slowly wakes up, she stretches out, pushing against something next to her, she rolls over. 

Lena. She sighs looking at the brunette’s face. Even asleep, her features are staggering; her jawline, those red lips, even without lipstick on they’re so entrancing. 

Suddenly green eyes meet blue. Kara startled back not realizing she was merely a couple of inches away from Lena’s face.

“You ok, Kara?” Lena whispers. Closing her eyes again.

“Yeah, just woke up. Sorry, I forgot I was with you.” Kara stumbles. The sun through the window hitting Lena’s pale skin and making it glow. 

Warmth fills Kara. She loves seeing Lena like this. She realizes this is the first time they’ve stayed in the same bed, and Lena looking so satisfied like she got a good nights sleep (for once).

Lena rolls over until she’s on her back and stretches out as well, rubbing her eyes open. “Kara, before I lose my nerve, can I talk about yesterday? I think I have a solution, or at least a way to move forward, and I’d really like you to listen to the whole thing before making up your mind.” She drops her hands to her sides and looks over at Kara.

“Uh, sure. Ok.” Kara is kind of shocked, usually they all just pretend like nothing happened and move on with the day, she doesn’t know what Lena’s going to say, but her heart has picked up its tempo quite a bit as she looks up at the ceiling.

“Ok, well I called Sam last night, she says hi by the way,” Lena smiles over at Kara, nervous, “and I told her what happened and what’s going on, and asked if it sounded similar to what happened after she found out she was Reign and when Reign was defeated.” Lena stops to see if Kara is going to interject but she’s being a good listener like Lena asked.

“And she said yes, minus the powers going out of control part of course, but Sam would have these random episodes that were caused by the littlest thing that reminded her of Reign or what Reign did. She would have panic attacks, be transported back to the valley, relive killing her mom, and even going after Ruby in my house.” 

“Sam struggled, just like you are, but then her friend from the office asked after Sam broke down one day if she considered going to therapy, like either one on one or group therapy. And Sam decided she would try anything at that point because she was tired of lying to Ruby and her friends, just like she did to us when Reign was a part of her.” Lena looking over to make sure Kara is listening, the blonde has her eyebrows furrowed trying to keep up with Lena.

“Anyways, she’s been going for almost a year now to group therapy and she loves it. She found others that have experienced somewhat similar situations with her and she said she doesn’t feel alone or scared anymore. She did have one episode in the last six months but that was when she went to a Halloween party and someone dressed up in a Reign costume! I told her I would have freaked out too of course.” Lena pauses and turns over to face Kara, “darling, I think you should try it. I found some group sessions here in National City at the local VA office. Like for wounded soldiers and people who have lost friends, done things they regret for what they believed in... I really think it could help, you having someone that experienced something that’s close to what you went through. I can only imagine how everything must seem like a bad virtual reality trip since the paragon’s were able to reverse the anti-matter, but it doesn’t mean the loss and pain you all experienced wasn’t real. Everyone else is on Earth-1 so it would probably be difficult to arrange a Superfriend meet up, but these groups are run by therapists and it could help you process everything and maybe feel more open to talk to other people besides us, so there’s no pressure you know?” Lena’s hand was on Kara’s face now, she wanted Kara to know how much she meant to Lena and that she was just suggesting this to try to help Kara get better. 

“I can throw some statistics at you if that would help the case, but I’m trying to appeal to you with my whole heart that I hope you try this out. It’s the only idea I can come up with, and I mean, it really helped me to talk to someone when I was growing up in the Luthor household, maybe that’s why I’m not a sociopath.” Lena chuckled a little. Then just looked into Kara’s eyes, searching for her best friend.

Kara looked at Lena for quite a while, both just laying in silence watching each other. Lena was being so patient with her. She must have called Sam after the movie last night, Kara felt her leave the bed but had just assumed she had some work to do.

Kara sighs, rubs her hand across her forehead and squeezes her eyes shut. Lena really wants Kara better, Kara wants Kara better if she’s being honest about it. What could it hurt? If she doesn’t like it, then she doesn’t go anymore. 

“Ok, I’ll go. When’s the next meeting?” Kara said, as she looked over to Lena, who had a smile beaming across her face, her smile makes her green eyes pop like emeralds. She’d try anything to make Lena smile for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, I’m getting to the point!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> More to come...


End file.
